Amanda Hannity
Amanda Hannity is a minor, recurring character in ''BoJack Horseman''. Her first appearance is in ''Hank After Dark'' in [[Season 2|'Season 2']]. She is the Editor-in-Chief at ''Manatee Fair''.'' Physical Appearance '''Amanda' is a manatee woman with grey skin. She is 6 1/2 ft tall, according to the model sheets. She wears an open light grey tweed cardigan with stripes at the collar and sleeves, and silver embellishments decorating the neckline, a dark grey turtleneck, navy skirt, brown belt with a silver buckle, and shoes, large dark grey glasses with thick frames, a teal necklace, and pink high heels. Personality Amanda 'is the somewhat aggressive Editor-in-Chief at ''Manatee Fair. She at first seems to care about the right actions only to back out at the last minute and care about what makes a profit and what will keep her business going. This shown in ''Hank After Dark'','' when Amanda says she's cutting the story, as the owners of ''Manatee Fair and she herself also believes it's not an appropriate time to leak the story. Although Diane does point out the same people who own Manatee Fair also own MBN, the channel Hank is on. Little else is known about her. Background '''History In Hank After Dark, Diane pitched to her an exposé on Hank Hippopopalous and his nefarious deeds to be featured in Manatee Fair magazine. Amanda was initially enthusiastic about the idea. She helped Diane get in contact with Nicole, Hank's current assistant; to speak about Hank's behavior. After Diane's confrontation with Hank, however, Amanda suddenly changed her tone, telling Diane that her supervisors at AOL-Time-Warner-Pepsico-Viacom-Haliburton-Skynet-Toyota-Trader-Joe's were concerned the story wouldn't sell. Diane suggests that the real reason AOL-Time-Warner-Pepsico-Viacom-Haliburton-Skynet-Toyota-Trader-Joe's doesn't want to publish the story is that the company also owns MBN, and is, therefore, profiting off of Hank's good reputation. Amanda avoids responding to Diane's accusation, simply telling her "it's just not a good time," to publish the story. Season 1 In ''Hank After Dark'''' '' Diane, Princess Carolyn, and BoJack are going on a book tour to promote the paperback edition of One Trick Pony, as filming on Secretariat was put on hiatus because someone died. Before they leave for Alaska, Princess Carolyn makes BoJack promise he won't say anything offensive or controversial that could hurt his movie. In Juneau, Alaska, BoJack and Diane are at a QandA for One Trick Pony. One guy tries to ask him a controversial question about Israel's government and how the US should get involved, but BoJack actually answers it in a way that pleases both sides. Someone has a question for Diane, asking if she was worried that the book would ruin BoJack's reputation, which BoJack also wants an answer to. Diane says she thinks the truth is worth pursuing, no matter what, and many other celebrities have done far worse and they still have careers. She begins to list of celebrities, including Hank Hippopopalous. Someone in the audience cuts her off, when she brings up Hank, asking what she means by that. Diane states, that all his former assistants made the same accusations against him. BoJack tries to change the subject to him, as he knows this could get controversial, and that said accusations are just a Google search away. Everyone in the audience does this and are shocked. This makes it to the news. Tom continues on the Hank story and questions what Diane has against him. Cardigan Burke, their sociologist, dismisses these allegations, and is offended Diane would imply something like that on "a national treasure." Diane assures him she won't, and she just wants the whole thing to blow over. At the QandA, the audience keeps egging Diane on her comments on Hank, with one woman saying if he was a bad person they wouldn't let him be on TV. Diane tries to encourage the audience to only talk about the book until one man says women are always making broad accusations to get attention, and when they don't have proof they just slink away. Diane is starting to get angry, while BoJack tries to divert attention to himself by saying he texts and drives. The man then says Hank's assistants took his money and don't care that they're ruining his life. This pushes Diane over the limit and decides she won't stop talking about Hank until justice is served. Diane is then seen on the news arguing with Cardigan and Tom, as BoJack tries to divert attention to himself. Cardigan asks what she has against Hank, as he seems like a nice guy. Diane explains that's the problem, everyone loves him so they don't want to believe he's capable of doing anything bad. Tom counters that they don't know for certain if these accusations are true, but Diane argues back it was "eight different women" who all said the same thing. Tom counters this, by saying he believes not enough is known about those women, to actually trust their accusations. Diane angrily tells Tom he's a journalist and won't tell his audience the truth. After BoJack turns the TV he was watching the interview on, he gets a call from Wanda who asks him to talk to Diane because Hank is the only thing keeping her network afloat, the same network that employs Diane's husband. BoJack is also apparently upset she's upstaging him when the book tour is supposed to be about him, and he promises Wanda he'll talk to Diane. In New York, Diane is taken to meet the editor and chief for Manatee Fair, Amanda Hannity. Amanda tells her she'd love to bring Hank down because he sends a bad message—a man's reputation is more important than the lives of the women he's ruined. Princess Carolyn assures Diane she's got her back, whereas BoJack is still trying to divert attention to himself. Amanda takes Diane to her office, encouraging her to stay strong, as people are gunning for her—because she's trying to expose the truth about a man. She suggests they get someone to go on record. Diane says she's contacted Hank's pasts assistants, but she hasn't heard anything. Amanda asks about Hank's current assistant. Diane finds out she did get a message from her. On the message she left, she reveals her name is Nicole and says she really needs to talk to someone. In Burbank, Diane waits in a parking garage. A black car pulls up, and a female bird comes out of the driver's side. She confirms she is Nicole when Diane asks her. Diane gets a tape recorder and notepad out, but as soon as she does Hank gets out of the car and introduces himself. He thanks Nicole with a wicked grin and walks up to Diane. Hank tells Diane he didn't do anything and turns off the tape recorder. He then tells her he isn't scared of her, in fact he's doing this as a favor to her, because he's not a bad guy. He also states, in twenty four hours the media will move on to some other big story, and he'll continue his shows that employee lots of people. Hank tells Diane at this point, she's done, and if she keeps this up, she drag down people close to her. As he leaves, Diane, still not intimidated by him, says she knows who he is. Hank replies "Sweetheart, everyone knows who I am. I'm Hank Hippopopalous. Who the hell are you?" Back in New York, despite not getting anything, Diane is still determined to bring Hank down. However, Amanda says she's cutting the story, as the owners of Manatee Fair and her don't think it's a good time, although Diane angrily points out the same people who own Manatee Fair also own MBN, the channel Hank is on. In L.A., Mr. Peanutbutter looks through all the hate mail Diane has been getting. As they leave Manatee Fair, BoJack tells Diane to give it a rest because she's lost. Diane asks if he believes that Hank is innocent, to which BoJack denies. Diane asks BoJack why he can't be on her side. BoJack says he's always on her side and tells her she won't win this, and questions if she's ''on ''his side. He brings up the book, and Diane is annoyed he's still mad about it. BoJack angrily tells her she manipulated him, whereas Diane angrily counters back that the book made people take him seriously and gave him everything he wanted. BoJack says she still hurt his feelings and she never apologized. Diane apologizes and says she never intended to upset him, and she should have handled things better. BoJack accepts. Diane asks BoJack to be in her corner because she doesn't have anyone else, and he agrees. Later that night, Diane arrives home. As she and Mr. Peanutbutter arrive home, she excitedly tells him Wayne might be able to publish a Buzzfeed article on the situation. Mr. Peanutbutter asks to talk about the Hank situation. He calmly says he asked her nicely to not make the situation worse, but she didn't listen, and he doesn't understand it how that would make a difference. He then shows her the boxes of hate mail and death threats she's been receiving, and the thought of someone wanting to hurt his wife upsets him. Diane says maybe she'd be safer in Cordovia. Mr. Peanutbutter then says she probably should go to Cordovia, so that she can have an opportunity to make a difference, and because maybe some space would be good for them. Diane asks if he really wants her to go, to which Mr. Peanutbutter solemnly replies "Why does it suddenly matter what I want?" Diane sits in the airport, as she waits to leave for Cordovia. She sees Hank being interviewed by Tom Jumbo-Grumbo on the TV. Tom asks Hank if he did what the allegations claim, to which Hank simply replies "No, I did not." Tom states that’s good enough for him, and then announces the big story that Kanye West claims to hate Thin Mints. Diane looks down by everything that’s happened. A man sitting next to her tells her to smile, which makes her more upset. Season 6 In ''The New Client'', Princess Carolyn heads gets a call from Amanda Hannity, asking why she is not at the shoot. Princess Carolyn tells Amanda she doesn't think she can make it. She then tells Princess Carolyn, that is too bad, as Vanessa Gekko is at the photoshoot. Princess Carolyn says it's fine if Gekko wants to promote her struggling business, however, she is too busy doing it all to pose for a photo for women who do it all. Amanda then says sure, both she and Princess Carolyn know that. She questions though, whether the industry knows that. She then launches into a story about Karen Kitada, who is the creator of Med School Nights. Amanda says, Karen Kitada created two successful shows, Med School Nights ''and it's spin-off ''Med School Nights: Day Shift. ''Amanda then says everyone wanted to work with Karen Kitada. Karen Kitada took three weeks off work, due to having a baby. She wasn't offered the projects Tumbleweeds and Crickets, due to the studios being dubious about her priorities. Amanda then challenges Princess Carolyn, asking if she has her priorities in order. Princess Carolyn says of course she does. Amanda then tells her if nothing else, she should leave work, and participate in the photoshoot for Karen Kitada's sake. Princess Carolyn then phones Todd, asking him to take the baby for an hour or so, telling him she will meet him at VIM in fifteen minutes. Princess Carolyn then arrives at the photoshoot. Once she gets there, she is told they were supposed to bring their kids with them. She then tells Todd to drop off her daughter at the photoshoot. Princess Carolyn tells the other women, about the ''Birthday Dad project. One of the ladies says that the project sounds incredibly masculine. Vanessa Gekko says the new "women who can do it all" is helping other women, not yourself. Vanessa says the whole discussion is empowering, and Amanda suggests a type of low-key salon where women can exchange ideas. Vanessa says she can host and higher a caterer. Princess Carolyn blurts out she can co-host. This suggestion, then turns into an event, hosted at the foyer at VIM. Gekko tells Princess Carolyn she'll handle all the big picture stuff, and leave the organization to Princess Carolyn, so no one steps on anyone else's toes. Amanda then thanks Princess Carolyn for stepping up to the plate. The photographer then takes the photos, and Princess Carolyn gets stabbed by her baby's quills, as the picture is being taken. In ''Nice While It Lasted'', she is seen at Princess Carolyn and Judah's industry wedding. Trivia * Manatee Fair ''is based on the real-life ''Vanity Fair magazine Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Animals Category:Manatees Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Stub